nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Kapowski
This article is about Kapowski’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: Y *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Kapowski's wall cling ability originates from his gloves ability to cling to walls. All other moves are made up. Strengths *Low starting and ending lag on most attacks *Down throw and up throw are both good combo starts *Down tilt is a good move against shields *Wide hitboxes on some moves *Most moves are fast *Fast speed both on the ground and in the air *High jump height *Can wall cling *Smash attacks are among the fastest in the game *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial *Neutral special deals a lot of damage fully charged and is a reliable kill move *Side special is good for horizontal recovery *Up special is a good vertical recovery and has a good amount of horizontal influence as well *Down special can absorb projectiles which will increase the damage and launch power of the next Energy Punch by 1.2x Weaknesses *Lack of reliable kill moves *Down tilt is one of the few attacks to have high starting lag *Smash attacks have poor damage output *Wide hitboxes are perpendicular to Kapowski requiring him to be close to the opponent to connect with them *High landing lag on most aerial attacks *No kill throws *Using neutral special in the air leaves Kapowski helpless Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- A normal punch, then a kick, then a hand-smack. 3%, 3%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Kapowski raises both hands and an energy field forms above him. 9% ◾Down Tilt- Kapowski powerfully kicks forwards with one foot; has some starting lag. 10% ◾Forward Tilt- Kapowski swipes one hand forwards as the glove glows with energy. 7% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Kapowski takes something out of his backpack and swings it overhead. 13-19% ◾Forward - Kapowski smashes both fists forwards as they glow with energy. 18-24% ◾Down - Kapowski blasts an energy orb on one side and then the other side. 19-25% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Kapowski thrusts both hands forwards, creating an energy field in front of him, and rams forwards with it. 11% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Kapowski claps his hands together above him with energized gloves. 8% ◾Down aerial - Kapowski leans forth so that he is parallel to the ground and then thrusts both hands downwards as an energy field forms below him. 9% ◾Neutral aerial - Kapowski clasps his hands together and does an aerial somersault as he falls. 4% ◾Forward aerial – Kapowski leans forwards and spins around, hitting multiple times with his whole body before spreading his arms to launch opponents away. 11% when all hits connect ◾Back aerial - Kapowski thrusts one hand behind him and creates an energy field behind him. 9% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Kapowski punches the held enemy. 3% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Kapowski leans back and then hurls the opponent forwards. 4% ◾Back Throw- Kapowski tosses the opponent behind him and then slams backwards with an energy field. 6% ◾Down Throw- Kapowski slams the opponent on the ground and then creates an energy field that he then slams on top of them. 7% ◾Up Throw- Kapowski energizes his free glove and then uppercuts the opponent away. 8% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Energy Punch (8% uncharged, 25% fully charged) ◾Side Special- Energy Spin (13%) ◾Up Special- Glass Launch (7% from Kapowski, 8% from each energy field) ◾Down Special- Energy Fields (8% from each energy field) ◾Super Attack- Glass Smash (34%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Kapowski as he normally appears Blue: Kapowski's clothes are blue in color Red: Kapowski's clothes are red in color Purple: Kapowski's clothes are purple in color Orange: Kapowski's clothes are orange in color* Black: Kapowski's clothes are black in color* Pink: Kapowski's clothes are pink in color* Gray: Kapowski's clothes are gray in color* Taunts Side Taunt: Kapowski gives a thumbs up; reminiscent of his level completion sprite Up Taunt: puts on his goggles and then removes them again Down Taunt: Kapowski uses a screwdriver to tighten a loose screw on his left glove Hair Pull- Kapowski pulls at his hair in frustration; reminiscent of his level failed sprite* Glove Glow- Kapowski's gloves glow with bright, green light* Celebration- Kapowski jumps in the air, pumps his fist and says 'Yeah!' Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2